Highway to Hell
by bostongirl23
Summary: What happens when the world of Supernatural crosses over with the world of Sons of Anarchy? What will the members of the biker club do when the Winchester boys show up with an unexpected surprise? Come on and find out. Not following the plot lines of either shows. This is a slash fic with OFC's in the mix. Two OFC's and one OC.
1. Chapter 1

First time doing a crossover between two fandoms. Hope you guys like this story that me and my wonderful friend created. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

Juice had no idea why he went to the man's house, or what he was going to do now that he was there. Juice also had no idea what compelled him to lift his hand and knock on the door. He sucked in a breath and waited. Waited for the Scotsman to open the door and either invite him in, or kick him out. Juice knew that he had been very stupid the past few weeks, but the truth was, Juice was alone. He had no one to talk to. No one to tell him everything was going to be okay. Juice was about to leave when the door opened. Chibs looked down at him with an unreadable expression.

"What are yeh doin' here, Juicy?" Chibs asked in his thick Scottish brogue. Juice didn't know what happened, but the next thing he knew, he was clinging to the Scotsman, crying into his chest. Everything that was built up inside his head for the past few weeks just poured out. He felt arms wrap around his body, enveloping him into warmth. He heard the door close and Chibs pulled him into the house. Juice hiccuped and tried to pull away when he realized what he was doing.

"I'm s-sorry." He cried, wiping his eyes. "I-I should go." He turned around and started back to the door before he felt large arms wrap around his waist and a hard chest against his back. Juice closed his eyes and relaxed in the embrace.

"It's okay, Juicy. You don't have to hide anymore." Chibs whispered in the younger man's ear. "Let it all out." Chibs turned Juice around and tucked the mohawked head under his chin, rubbing his back gently as he whispered soothing words into the man's ear. Juice wrapped his arms around Chibs' waist and held on as tight as he could, thinking that this was all just a dream and that Chibs was going to disappear.

Chibs eventually pulled Juice to his room and gently laid the boy down on his bed, laying with him. "Just relax, Juicy Boy." He murmured, pulling Juice against his chest once again. "I got you. It's going to be okay."

Juice started to cry harder when he heard those words, because it was all he ever wanted to hear. He wanted someone who cared about him and would take care of him. That person was Chibs. The older man cared so much about him. He helped him when he went through that tough time with Roosevelt, and he still cared about Juice even though his father was black. Chibs was the one for Juice. He was the one Juice had been searching for his whole life. Juice pulled his head out from Chibs' chest and looked up at the man, sniffling.

"Thank you." He whispered, locking eyes with Scotsman for a second before he leaned up and pressed his lips to Chibs'. Juice prayed to God that Chibs wouldn't kill him or push him away. So when he felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer, he thanked every God out there.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing and touching each other lightly. Juice would run his hands through Chibs' hair and Chibs would run his hands down the boy's toned back. Juice eventually broke the kiss and laid his head on Chibs' chest, falling asleep in the arms of the man that cared for him. The man that he would risk his life for. The man he loved.

The next morning, Juice woke up to his burner ringing loudly in his jeans. The man under him groaned and nudged him up. "Are yeh gonna get that?" Chibs murmured, rolling over to bury his head in the white pillows. Juice sighed and pulled his phone out, seeing it was the clubhouse.

"Hello?" Juice answered, running a hand over his face as he tried to wake up.

'Get down to the clubhouse. We got church in 10.' Jax said through the phone. 'And call Chibs while you're at it.' Juice grinned softly to himself and flopped back down, looking over at the man laying next to him.

"I'll do that. See you in a bit." He flipped his phone shut, stuffing it back in his pocket as he leaned over and kissed the man's neck. A growl was earned and Juice grinned wider. "Come on. Up. Chapel in 10." Chibs groaned and sat up, looking down at the mohawked puerto rican with a tiredexpression.

"It's too early for this shite." Chibs mumbled and rolled off of the bed, but not before Juice reached out and pinched that perfect ass of his. Chibs shot him a playful glare and pulled on his cut. "Come on. Don't wanna anger the boss." Juice heaved himself up and sighed, pulling on his boots that he didn't remember taking off.

Tig was sat in his Sgt. at Arms chair, staring across the table at the blonde biker that never seemed to go away. Not that he was complaining or anything. He loved that the kid was always with him, but someone was going to catch on sooner or later to what they do. Tig's head turned when the doors opened. Chibs and Juice walked in, looking pretty happy. Tig rolled his eyes, knowing the look that was on Juice's face. He saw it too many times on Kozik's.

"Alright. Everyone's here." Clay said, clearing his throat as he sat back in his President's chair. "We have a letter of transfer from Jem." Clay motioned to the 24 year old brunette, currently wearing a London patch.

James Cunningham-Forbes, Jem for short, came to Charming to get away from his shitty life back in the UK. He was around 5'10", and had the most beautiful hazel eyes you'd ever see, but there was also a darkness to them. You could tell that he'd seen some messed up shit just by looking into his eyes. Jem had a pretty nice body, one that had the ladies wanting to touch. He wasn't very muscular, but he was toned with a six pack that fit his body. Jem also had tattoos, like every Son. He had a tattoo across his collarbone that read "worthless piece of shit." Now, there was a story behind that tattoo.

At the age of 14, Jem's father raped his twin sister. The man was psychotic. His father then tried to abort his twin's baby when he found out she was pregnant. The man ended up killing her, which brought Jem to the Sons of Anarchy. He was only 14 when he witnessed his own father shot in the head. That sight intrigued him, and he joined the Son's when he was 17.

The tattoo on his collar was directed towards his father, and he had another tattoo on the left side of his chest, over his heart. "Belle 05/08/94." That was the date that his twin sister was killed ten years ago. Jem also had other tattoos, like the reaper on his arm and other club related things.

Jem was the type of biker that would throw you off if he was wearing normal clothes. He sounded very sophisticated and posh, but once you made him mad and actually talked to him, he was rude as all hell. And Jem would deny it every single time, but when he was drunk, he was one hell of a dancer. Not that he would admit it. Some of the boys even said that he was a good singer, but that was a rare sight to see.

"Let's make the vote." Clay paused and raised his hand in the air. "Yea." Clay looked towards Tig.

"Yea." Tig grinned. Then came Chibs. Then came Opie. And Happy, Piney, Kozik, Juice, Bobby, and finally Jax.

"Unanimous. Welcome to the Redwood charter, brother." Everyone cheered and clapped him on the back. Chibs and Tig took his cut off, cutting off his London patch and handed him a Redwood patch.

Now came the drinking. Out at the bar, Jessica was getting the beers ready with the prospect. The doors opened and she grinned, seeing her cousin hug the new SAMCRO member.

"Hap." She called out to her cousin. "Come get a beer." Soon the party was in full swing, beers passed around, spilling everywhere, croweaters hanging off of nearly every man. Jessica was dancing with Jem, having a great time.

Half Sack looked out from the car he was working on to a suspicious 1967 Chevy Impala. He could make out three men and a girl. The girl looked like she was asleep in the back seat, though. He saw the short, brown hair man about 6'1" handcuff the girl to the car and locked the door behind himself as he exited the vehicle. The same man pulled out a gun and hid it in his jacket pocket. The man to his right was about 6'4" and had shoulder length brown hair. The man to his left was around 6 feet tall and was wearing a trench coat. Half Sack noticed that he had awkward and stiff body movements. He saw them staring down the clubhouse, and he knew he needed to tell someone of his findings.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is up. Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews would be very helpful.

* * *

Tig was sat in his Sgt. at Arms chair, staring across the table at the blonde biker that never seemed to go away. Not that he was complaining or anything. He loved that the kid was always with him, but someone was going to catch on sooner or later to what they do. Tig's head turned when the doors opened. Chibs and Juice walked in, looking pretty happy. Tig rolled his eyes, knowing the look that was on Juice's face. He saw it too many times on Kozik's.

"Alright. Everyone's here." Clay said, clearing his throat as he sat back in his President's chair. "We have a letter of transfer from Jem." Clay motioned to the 24 year old brunette, currently wearing a London patch.

James Cunningham-Forbes, Jem for short, came to Charming to get away from his shitty life back in the UK. He was around 5'10", and had the most beautiful hazel eyes you'd ever see, but there was also a darkness to them. You could tell that he'd seen some messed up shit just by looking into his eyes. Jem had a pretty nice body, one that had the ladies wanting to touch. He wasn't very muscular, but he was toned with a six pack that fit his body. Jem also had tattoos, like every Son. He had a tattoo across his collarbone that read "worthless piece of shit." Now, there was a story behind that tattoo.

At the age of 14, Jem's father raped his twin sister. The man was psychotic. His father then tried to abort his twin's baby when he found out she was pregnant. The man ended up killing her, which brought Jem to the Sons of Anarchy. He was only 14 when he witnessed his own father shot in the head. That sight intrigued him, and he joined the Son's when he was 17.

The tattoo on his collar was directed towards his father, and he had another tattoo on the left side of his chest, over his heart. "Belle 05/08/94." That was the date that his twin sister was killed ten years ago. Jem also had other tattoos, like the reaper on his arm and other club related things.

Jem was the type of biker that would throw you off if he was wearing normal clothes. He sounded very sophisticated and posh, but once you made him mad and actually talked to him, he was rude as all hell. And Jem would deny it every single time, but when he was drunk, he was one hell of a dancer. Not that he would admit it. Some of the boys even said that he was a good singer, but that was a rare sight to see.

"Let's make the vote." Clay paused and raised his hand in the air. "Yea." Clay looked towards Tig.

"Yea." Tig grinned. Then came Chibs. Then came Opie. And Happy, Piney, Kozik, Juice, Bobby, and finally Jax.

"Unanimous. Welcome to the Redwood charter, brother." Everyone cheered and clapped him on the back. Chibs and Tig took his cut off, cutting off his London patch and handed him a Redwood patch.

Now came the drinking. Out at the bar, Jessica was getting the beers ready with the prospect. The doors opened and she grinned, seeing her cousin hug the new SAMCRO member.

"Hap." She called out to her cousin. "Come get a beer." Soon the party was in full swing, beers passed around, spilling everywhere, croweaters hanging off of nearly every man. Jessica was dancing with Jem, having a great time.

Half Sack looked out from the car he was working on to a suspicious 1967 Chevy Impala. He could make out three men and a girl. The girl looked like she was asleep in the back seat, though. He saw the short, brown hair man about 6'1" handcuff the girl to the car and locked the door behind himself as he exited the vehicle. The same man pulled out a gun and hid it in his jacket pocket. The man to his right was about 6'4" and had shoulder length brown hair. The man to his left was around 6 feet tall and was wearing a trench coat. Half Sack noticed that he had awkward and stiff body movements. He saw them staring down the clubhouse, and he knew he needed to tell someone of his findings.


	3. Chapter 3

Jem was drinking and dancing all over the place. He finally found a home. He could get away from his past now that he wore the Redwood patch. Jem took another shot of jack and grabbed Jess to dance with. Everyone was partying. It was a good night. Jem felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Half Sack.

"Su-up Half Sack?" Jem hiccuped. He wrapped his arm around Sack's neck. "Come party with us now that I'm patched in. Have a shot." Half Sack denied the drink with a shake of his head.

"Jem, I gotta tell you something." Jem brushed him off.

"Come on Sack. What ever it is, it's not important now. Just relax," Jem said. Sack grabbed Jem and yanked him outside of the club house and into the middle of the parking lot. Jem was angry and was about to swear at Sack about it when he saw the sleek black '67 Chevy Impala parked across the street. Damn that was a good looking car, Jem thought.

"Is this what you were talking about Sack?" Jem asked, taking a step towards the gate.

"No, not the car. The people who were in the car. There's these men who were stalking the clubhouse and the handcuffed a girl who looked like she was passed out." Sack said, steadying Jem when he stumbled.

"Sack, what are you talking about? There are no people here," Jem slurred. Sack started to walk to the car with Jem stumbling behind him.

"See Jem? I wasn't kidding. This girl is handcuffed to the interior of the car." Sack pointed to the girl who laid unconscious in the back seat. Jem peered in and anger rose in Jem's body.

"Belle." Jem whispered under his breath.

*FLASHBACK*

"Belle? Belle, BELLE WHERE ARE YOU?" Jem yelled out in his family's angel white Victorian mansion. He walked toward the garage where he heard a whimper.

"Jem," a soft little hoarse voice whispered. Jem's heart flipped as he opened the door. He walked to the car and peered in. There laid his twin sister Belle. Jem was utterly disgusted at the sight. Her skin was pale white with black and blue bruises all over her body including her face. She was handcuffed to the car door and was barely covered by a blanket. Underneath she wore nothing. How could someone do this to a thirteen year old girl?

*END FLASHBACK*

"Jem. Jem are you okay?" Sack said shaking his shoulder.

"Belle, it's okay. Everything's okay," Jem cried, ignoring Sack's presence. He took off his shirt that was underneath his vest and wrapped it around his hand. "Belle I'm going to get you outta the car. Don't you worry." Sack looked at Jem in confusion, knowing that Belle was Jem's deceased sister. In one powerful swing, Jem shattered the window of the Impala. Glass flew everywhere. He unwrapped his hand and snaked it into the car to unlock the doors. Jem opened the back door and slipped in next to the unconscious girl. She was lying there fully clothed, but she looked sickly, even worse than Jem remembered Belle. She looked lifeless and limp, but that didn't hide the fact that she was beautiful. The only way he knew she was alive was by the tiny shallow silent breaths she was taking. He took a bobby pin from her hair and pulled out a butterfly knife from the strap on his ankle. He used them to unlock the handcuffs that were placed on her.

Jem picked her up the girl bridal style. He was crying and kept saying soothing words to the conconouis girl he had deemed as Belle, although she was a stranger. Sack had never seen this side of Jem. No one had ever seen him this way. Sack knew whatever had happened to Belle was horrid. Sack went over to try to comfort Jem. He put a hand on Jem's shoulder to indicate empathy and compassion. Jem turned around and stared at Sack vulnerably and said, " How could anyone do this to her? My little Belle." Jem broke down bawling once again.

Sack had no idea what to do. " It's okay brother. It's okay," Sack said trying becalm the emotional Brit. Jem swung at Sack, landing a punch on his left cheek.

" It's not okay. I'll kill whoever did this to her!" Jem shouted with explicit passion that shook the earth around him. Sack just stood there in awe of the man in front of him. Jem had just punched him. Sack started to walk behind Jem, once he started to move toward the clubhouse. Sack touched his cheek and winced in pain. Sack never remembered that Jem could punch so hard. They would spar against each other at the clubhouse, but what Sack didn't know was the Jem always went easy on him.

Sack snapped out of his thoughts and jogged up to Jem. He walked behind him as the entered clubhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

" Sam, Dean, why are we going after Meg?" Hazel complained. "Well Hazel. We are going after Meg because we need her to help us take down Crowley," Castiel said, in his monotone voice, behind her. "She holds the coded demon blade that we need to kill Crowley with...," Cas continued. Hazel started blocking out what he was saying after all she was sick and tired of him. Dean insisted that they keep him in the loop even after his little mishap when he tried to be god. Dean had the hots for Cas. It was always Cas this and Cas that. Hazel wished she could just stay in Boston. She really missed the way her life was before she got sucked into this shit.

Cas snapped Hazel out of her thoughts by saying, " I found her. She is with some delinquents that have the human sign of death on their back even though it is not the real death. They are in a town called Charming even though it's looks run down. We are only a town away from it. We must go before Meg runs away again. " She grabbed her desert eagle off of the cheap night stand and placed the gun in the back her tight leather pants. She took her hunter's knifes and hid them in different places around her body. She knew that she had to be careful and not fuck up. Too much was at stake. Hazel hid them in her bra, shoes and pants.

"Sam bring the red spray paint," Hazel said. She knew the only way to get Meg to talk was to trap her in a pentagram and use Clarence, as Meg liked to say, but of course her brother Dean wasn't fond of his angel being with Meg after the "pizza man" incident. She chuckled at the thought of an angel from heaven watching a porno and re-acting it out. All eyes turned on Hazel as she chuckled. She never laughed out loud in front of them. Even though they were her family, she knew she could never truly be herself around them without being looked down upon.

"Hazel. This is no time for laughing. If we don't find Meg, Crowley will make the world we know a living hell," Dean shouted at Hazel and grabbed his flask while heading to the impala. Sam walked up to Hazel and gave her an apologetic look. She gave him a small smile to assure that she was okay. Dean didn't like her as much because she wasn't Mary's child. She was mistake that happen on the eight year anniversary of Mary's death. Dean took his anger out on her for reason unknown to Dean himself. She was the way Dean could outlet his anger was by putting down Hazel. She huffed and came back to reality. She had a job to do. She had to prove herself to Dean and Sam. 'Damn I really could go for a few shots of jack right now,' Hazel thought.

She grabbed her bag and headed for the car. When she reached the car she hurled her bag into the trunk and slammed it shut. She walked to the left side of the car opened the back drop and dropped down into the seat while slamming the door shut. Dean gave her a venomous glare. Cas just stared at her from the side, not understanding her actions with the car door. She closed her eyes and rested. Little did she know that it was the doings of Cas.

* * *

The ride to Charming quiet besides the AC/DC that was blasting. Sam couldn't help but feel ashamed as he peered into the mirror at Hazel in the back seat. Cas had used his powers to make her sleep for the capturing of Meg, which would last about a day because they knew Meg's whereabouts. It was for the best. Hazel always ended up getting in the way. He just wanted to protect her.

"We're here?" Dean grunted.

Cas looked out the window and replied "Yes," in his monotone voice. Sam and Cas got of the car, while Dean handcuffed Hazel the the interior. Sam wasn't watching because he was in the trunk rifling around for the weapon of his choice, while Cas stood there watching him intesely. Dean got out of the car and sauntered over to his brother and his angel. They all stared down the fence. Cas spoke up and said, "I'm going to zap all of us into the conference room." Sam looked at Cas with a confused look.

"Why do we need to go in there?" Cas pulled Sam in, whispering in his ear.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Cas reached up and pressed two fingers to each of the Winchester's foreheads, zapping them into the 'conference room'. Cas stood by the blinds, peeping out at the bar. He locked eyes with a strange man with a mohawk and tattoos on his head, who gave him a funny look. The man nudged another man with scars on his cheeks, reminding him of that joker man from the movie Dean showed him once with that batboy. Cas turned to Sam and Dean and cleared his throat while moving away from the window.

"I will leave to go get Meg now." Sam nodded as Dean walked over to Cas, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Be safe." He muttered against his lips. Cas nodded and patted Dean's head.

"I always am." Cas fluttered away with a whisp.

"Lookit. A man in a trench coat." Juice nudged Chibs' shoulder with the hand he had his beer in, pointing to the chapel window. Chibs turned his head from Emily Duncan and looked towards the room.

"What are yeh talking about, Juicy boy?" Chibs asked, looking at him.

"I swear to God, there was someone there." He mumbled, scratching his head in confusion. Right at that moment, the doors burst open and two men with guns stood there. The whole bar went silent, staring at the men.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tig yelled, slamming his beer on the bar as he stood up, puffing out his chest.


End file.
